finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet (equipment)
.]] The '''Gauntlets' (ガントレット Gantoretto) are a recurring piece of equipment in the series. They change off and on from being either an armor or accessory from game to game, and usually grants bonuses to physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gauntlets appear in the Citadel of Trials, and can be used by Warriors and Knights. They provides +6 Defense, +3 Weight, and cast Thundara when used as an item. Final Fantasy III The Gauntlets are a mid-ranked glove that provide +8 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, and +1 Strength and Vitality in the DS version. On the NES they give +2 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, and 8% Evade. They can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Knight, Dragoon, Viking, Dark Knight, and Ninja job classes. The Gauntlets are obtained from a treasure chest in the Dwarven Hollows. Final Fantasy IV The Gauntlets are the first piece of gloves Cecil can equip once he becomes a Paladin. They are bought in Mysidia for 3,000 Gil, and provide +5 Defense and +1 Magic Defense and Magic Evasion. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gauntlets are a low-ranked armor that provides +5 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, +1% Magic Evasion, and +3 Spirit, as well as resistance to attacks from undead. It is initially equipped on Cecil. Final Fantasy V The Gauntlets are a weak accessory used by the heavy melee classes. They provide +6 Defense and +1 Magic Defense, and can be bought in Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy VI The Gauntlet is a Relic that allows for a character to equip one weapon with both hands and increases Defense by +5. They can be found in Kefka's Tower, Yeti's Cave, and Returner Hideout after saying "Yes" to Banon when he asks if Terra will help the Returners. Final Fantasy IX The Gauntlets are the most powerful arm gear for Steiner and Freya. They provide +36 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +1 Speed, and halve damage from Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind-elemental attacks. The Gauntlets teach the ability Cover. Gauntlets can only be synthesized at the Black Mage Village on disc 4 for a cost of 8,000 gil plus one Mythril Gloves and one Dragon Wrist. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gauntlets are a weak accessory that boost Strength and Defense by 5 and cost 2,500 gil to buy in Mi'ihen Highroad Rin's Travel Agency in Chapters 1 and 2. Gauntlets is also a rare steal from Stalwart. Final Fantasy XII The Gauntlets are an accessory that requires 35 LP and the Acc.4 license to use, and costs 1,200 gil to buy. They improve the chance for the wearer to block with a shield. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gauntlet is an accessory for Llyud that increases the team's Attack power. They can be bought Chapter 3 onwards for 800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gauntlets are the weakest glove in the game, providing +5 Defense and Attack. It teaches no abilities and can be bought from any shop for 1,700 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Gauntlets are the second best gloves in the game, providing +2 Attack, +5 Defense and Resistance, and teaches the ability Critical: Berserk to both Defenders and Berserkers. It can be bought for 7200 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Platinum, Tanned Tyrant Hide, and Wyrm Carapace. Vagrant Story Gauntlet is a mid-ranked armlet that provides 5 Strength, 6 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Gauntlets are the weakest armor for Lilty. They provide only +5 Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gauntlets are a level 22 glove that increase Bravery by 17 and Defense by 16. They can be bought for 6,050 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gauntlets return as a level 1 Gauntlet that provides +21 Bravery and +14 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 8,810 Gil. Gallery Category:Armor Category:Accessories